The recent provision of various services using electronic devices have led to the growth of interfacing techniques between users and electronic devices, namely, technology in which electronic devices recognize various user inputs and produce various outputs as the recognized results.
As the portability of electronic devices becomes a critical issue, more use is made of touchscreen-equipped electronic devices which may perform both input and display, rather than of electronic devices having a separate input device.
An electronic device may be configured to perform different functions depending on variations in the capacitance of a touch input although the touch input is made at the same position. The capacitance of a touch input is determined under the same reference without consideration of the respective characteristics of users, which makes it difficult to exactly perform functions that the users have intended.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.